Cameras can be used to capture still images of a scene. Several still images taken in rapid succession can be used to generate a movie including a plurality of frames, each frame corresponding to a different still image. While such images are very useful in a variety of different applications, such images are not well suited for some purposes. In particular, conventional still images and movies do not provide adequate information to accurately assess the relative depths of the various surfaces captured in the scene. Different types of depth cameras have been developed to fill this need. However, the various different types of depth cameras may produce depth images that differ from one another in one or more respects. As such, applications that consume depth images may only be compatible with a particular type of depth camera that produces depth images with expected characteristics.